


an Inquisitor Spy That's In Our Misted

by LH (loveheart4u)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Orginal Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheart4u/pseuds/LH
Summary: Join one of my OC'S  named Rune and see his story and adventures with the ghost crew,where he meets his long lost dad, who is the famous Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume,in this alternate Universe that take place in season 2 of SWR,where Rune meets Ahsoka Tano and commander Jun Sato.oh and i am new to this website if you rebels didn't know but i have this story on Wattpad too.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Evil Plot:chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well im on this website now rebels,but like I said before I have this story on Wattpad too,so rebel on rebels.

3rd person pov

two mysterious figures stand in a sealed off area of the bridge of a star destroyer, one in black robes,with hood up and the other in a black suit and when he says " you have completed your training my pupil, now hunted down and infiltrate rebels as being a rebel that betrays them to me and me only". then one in black robes and with the hood up said " it will be done my master and the Jedi and padawan will die and will be no more.

Kanan's pov

"Zeb you do a distraction,while Ezra goes into the ventilation shaft and Sabine find the cell for the prisoner that we're looking for,and he has important information that will deal a big blow to the Empire."hey Kanan, one thing is he a force user your not telling us". Sabine asked." he is a force user that might be soon a powerful ally". " Kanan how do you know if this force user won't betray our crew to the Empire? Zeb asked." I'll test his abillites, but with Ezra's help, we will push his abillites to his limit".Everyone stays quiet and nods theirs heads up and down to agree with his plan."We will break this force user out tomorrow night, understood". He gets a few "yeses",sures".

?????? pov

"I will not tell you anything about the rebels at all, so torture me with all you got". Im bloody and beaten, but we still need this to be convincing for the rebels to take me in."Electrocute him at 90%". Im screaming with pain and almost unconscious.Then I hear a bomb go off and blaster fire,than I see a small boy come out the vent of my cell and he had a hybrid lightsaber and stunned Agent Kallus with it and trust me to be convincing I acted scared of him."hey, hey it's alright don't have to be scared". Just before I passed out, someone with a older male voice through his com said" kid did you get in the cell and open the door from the inside".

Ezra's pov

"Yea specter one got it open and awaiting your arrival with specter four, specter six out".I look over towards the unconscious person." The person that we need to break out is unconscious specter one and four"." Specter one to specter 6 we see the open cell around the corner,so our rescue mission just got a little bit difficult then". just then Kanan ran into the cell and same as Zeb

Kanan's pov

"Zeb carry him or her back to the ghost ASAP". I said, then I look at Ezra and asked,"what was his or her reaction to you when you were in the cell?".Ezra gave me a look and said" first of all the person is a he, second he was frighten when he saw me, then he blacked out".

(Time-skip to the ghost after the rescue mission, still kanan's pov)

"What information you founded out about our guest,Sabine"?I asked the young madolorian warrior."Well,it says he is powerful in the force and has information the empire is trying to keep secret, but his prison mug on his profile is blank,and his age,race,and name are unknown thanks to it too".Said Sabine." when he's awake I'll ask what his name and age is".I said." But master when he saw me he got scared and blacked out, and he might freak out because he has no idea where he is" said my padawan Ezra."well then, we'll give him time to adjust to his surroundings"I said

???????? pov

"ugh where am I"? I looked at my surroundings and saw medical supplies,medicine, and an old astromech that is staring right at me.Then the astromech wheeled out the door very fast.I looked to my left arm and I see an IV in it,and then I started to act scared when I heard the door open to reveal a human man with a green shirt and gray pants,with armor on his right arm, and with his hair in a ponytail that shows teal eyes staring at me.I started to panic but then he said "Whoa,whoa easy there,im not gonna hurt you".I relaxed a tiny bit before he started coming towards the med bed im laying on,than I started to freak out.When he saw this he puts his hands up trying to calm me down by saying",I promise your safe and im not going to hurt you,so calm down".I finally calm down enough to asked"W-w-w-w-w-w where am I"?He answered by saying." your in the med-bay of the Ghost", now who are you?" m-mm-m-my name i-s-s-s-is Rune".I told the strange man.The man said."My name is Kanan, Kanan Jarrus, so how old are you,Rune"?"I-m-m-m-mmm-m-im 14 Kan-a-an Jar-rus sir.I said in the best scared and polite tone I could muster,then the intercoms came on and a sweet female voice said over the coms"Kanan we just landed on Lothal to get supplies that we used on the rescue mission we just did,and speaking of the person we rescued, is he awake"?"Yes Hera he's awake now".I didn't feel the ship landed with the force or they're on to me already."Can he be moved to the common room so we can let the crew see him"." sure thing Hera,but first let me see if he's up to it".said the man "Kanan".Then he turn to look at me and asked," are you up to it to meet the rest of the crew,Rune"?"S-s-sss-sure I guess.I said nervously."First let me check your blood to see if they put a force suppressant in you".Said Kanan."sure, I guess you can do that." So, do you have parents to go to, or any other relatives to take care of you".He asked while taking some of my blood my out to see if his hunch was correct."I don't remember my parents, all because they maybe have been killed by the empire all because.......I trailed off with a sigh all, because he was about to find out my "gift" anyways."Your force sensitive, that force suppressant is why I can't feel your force signature,and im sorry for your loss"." It's not your fault,they died all because im force sensitive, and that's one part of it, the other part they decided to speak and deal blows to the empire by stealing and destroying their bases and outposts"." Then, what's is your last name".Kanan asked me while looking at the data pad with the drugs the put into my system while torturing me." My last name is ........


	2. Long lost Son Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this mysterious strange's last name. And will kanan be suprised?
> 
> (sorry been awhile since I did stuff like this so trying to get better at making chapter summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey decided to update this one after posting a new star wars work. And if you guys have any questions please put them in the comment section. But, to be honest it has been awhile since I wrote or updated this work on wattpad which is where this work was originally posted at to begin with. So that being said I'm a bit rusty and at the same time having trouble getting use to the format for posting works on this site(that is also the reason the chapters are very short too)which to be honest is sorta sad since im bright and smart in real life. And so I am open to constructive criticism, just don't be too hard on me since it is awhile since I did something like this. Well enough of my rambling and enjoy the second chapter of this work.

Rune's pov

"My last name is Dume".I said to Kanan,but he looked at me awestruck and I thought I did something wrong,but then he put the data pad on the counter,and came so close to me that I felt like I know him or I just felt that I have a connection with him,but he was looking into my eyes,then I felt him brush against one of my mental shields in my mind that indicated that he wanted me to lower them, but I hesitated, but not for long because I felt foreign feelings to me that lefted me a long time ago:love,safety,comfort;That made me lower my shields all the way.I felt him looking into my past before I was caught by the empire.Then I heard him gasped,just when he did that I put my mental shields up,so he won't find out that im a inquisitor spy,but he surprised me by giving me a big tight embrace,when he did that I flinch, he felt that but he still held me in his embrace,but I felt my shirt starting to get wet and soaked on the back,so I asked him."Why are crying and sobbing".I was surprised as he told me " yyy-y-yy-you are m-y-y-my son"when he said that he pulled back with his hands still on my shoulders,while staring right into my teal eyes again,then he said."I-I-II-I thought I-I-II-I losted you,son".Then his eyes are wandering around as he look at my tan face just like his,while he had his fingers going through my black short length hair."D-d-dad, how are you a-aa-alive I thought YOU DIED"." I thought the same thing about you too,son,im sorry".Then the med-bay door slide open and that other boy I saw while in the cell came in and he said." Kanan, Hera's wondering if something was wrong,because how long you were taking".My dad was in deep thought,then he just got out of it when the boy just said that to him,and said to me"Rune this is Ezra, Ezra this is rune".I just stared at the boy called"Ezra" when he held out his hand to me to shake,while he said".Hey Rune,welcome to the ghost".Then my dad leaned down to whisper to me softly"It's ok,I promise he's not going to hurt you,I'll make sure that he,Zeb,and Chopper doesn't prank you,got it".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ezra's pov(finally)

I held out my hand and said."Hey Rune, welcome to the ghost", but he just stared at me,then Kanan leaned down and whispered in his ear,right after that he took my hand and shakes it,when he took my hand.I felted that his hand was cold,then he said."Tttt-t-t-thanks for rescuing me from the empire,Ezra right"?" Right ,Oh and Kanan,Hera called a meeting in the common room, so the rest of the crew could meet Rune here"."Ok,thanks Ezra".Said my master to me,then he turn towards Rune and said with compassion and another feeling that I know very well when I was an orphan in the streets of Lothal;longing that's in his eyes,while smiling "you want to come meet the rest of the crew, Rune,or rest in here some more"."Sure thing da-,I mean Kanan sir"Rune said to my master.I looked a little surprised that he almost called Kanan,dad."Well master meet you in the common room"I said to Kanan."Ok Ezra,I'll see you there in a minute,ok" he told me."Ok master see you in there".Then I left the med-bay and stop in front of the common room,thinking that should I tell Hera or not,then I decided that Kanan might tell them,while going in the common room, with Hera,Zeb,Chopper,and Sabine.Hera got up off a seat and walked towards me and asked". Well,are they coming or I need to drag Kanan and the person we'd rescue here". I said to her."Kanan said he'd come in the common room with Rune in a minute"."Ok I - wait what, Ezra did you say the name was Rune?Hera asked me nervously,I tried to feel her emotions through the force,while saying."Yea,why?Then she was feeling nervous but replaced it very quickly with curiosity,then she said."Oh just wanted to know because I was curious,well,lets just wait for them now"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanan's pov

"well, it still looks like you have your mother's hair"I said to my long lost son.Out of nowhere,I felt him feeling suddenly being nervous through the force.I eyed him carefully.Then he asked."Dad what happened to mom, I--I-III-I miss her".Now I know why he was nervous."Son,I don't know where she is,or what happened to her right now,im sorry".then I felt his sadness through the force,when he just said."Oh ok father"."come on Rune,let me introduce the rest of the ghost crew in the common room,ok" I said to dismissed the current subject."Ok dad".My son said to me.I put an hand on his shoulder to guide him to the common room,when me and him entered, all the crew got up or walked up from sitting on chairs or standing around the common room around us.I cleared my throat before saying to the crew."Ghost crew meet Rune, Rune meet Hera our twi'lek pilot,Zeb our lasat muscle in the crew,Sabine the madolorian artist and explosives expert of the crew,chopper our C1-10P droid,and you already met my padawan Ezra,and so that's the ghost crew for you,Rune"." N-n-nn-nice to meet you Hera,Zeb,Sabine,chopper, and you again Ezra".Said my son." Well Hera you said we have supply run to do earlier".I said while feeling through the force."Here's the list for the supplies we need Zeb and Sabine".Hera told them while giving a copy of the list to them. Zeb suddenly asked."Is it safe without a force user to go with us if an inquisitor ruins the supply run",while looking between the list and Hera."You survived without Kanan and Ezra on supply runs."Hera said with a tone that says "no more questions/room for argument"."Ok we'll- uh just get going now,come on Sabine". Zeb said nervously while walking out of the ramp of the cargo bay into the grassy plains of Lothal. Then Hera turns towards me with a quick glance,then the ladder that leads to the cabins and the cockpit.I gave the ladder a glance then back at Hera with a small nod,that I understands she wants to talk in the cockpit.I looked at Ezra and my son and said to Ezra" why don't you show Rune around the cargo bay or your home planet,Ezra"?Surprisingly Ezra understood as he nodded and lead Rune out into the plains of Lothal.

(time-skip to zee cockpit)

" so, what do you want to talk about in the here,Hera"?She looked at me and said"It's something about Rune,Kanan".I felt my blood boil a bit and I took a deep breath and said.'What about him,Hera"?"Well, im worried about him,and why he's stuttering like he's scared we might find out about something he doesn't want us to know"."Like what Hera"?"I just don't know yet,love"." It looks like your paranoid Hera".I said while controlling my temper to her."Well im going to talk to Rune about the force and other things,bye Hera". I said while I got down the ladder to the cargo bay,then I walk off the cargo bay ramp into the grassy plains of Lothal,I kept walking when I saw Ezra connecting to lothcats and teaching Rune how to connected with them in a clearing.I just decided to watch and see how he's learning to connect to the lothcats,and I can tell he's having trouble while Ezra is saying."your not alone, you are connected to every living thing,but you have let your guard down though".That's when my son said."I don't think he wants to connect",as the lothcat is spitting,hissing,and growling at him.Then Ezra said."your holding back, he can sense it".Then the lothcat jumped on Rune after he said."He can sense it,is he some sort of padawan cat"?Then Rune threw the lothcat on the other side of the clearing and reached in his pocket for a vibro blade and that's when I saw his eyes turned yellow,after I saw that I sprinted into the clearing in front of the lothcat that has an injured paw,by the way my son threw him.I looked into his yellow eyes while feeling through the force,when I felt through the force I felt darkness,fear,anger,and coldness from my son.Then I said while sensing through the force."Rune come back to me now,please son,please don't walk this dangerous path of suffering and sadness,come back to me"I saw Ezra looked at me with knowing and surprised in his eyes.Then I saw Rune pull out a lightsaber when he ignite it was the color that surprised me;The color that his lightsaber was.......


	3. Aftershock Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,I decided again to put the 3rd chapter of my first ever work I did on Wattpad on here. And please comment your questions and place constructive criticism in the comment section. Well that is all I have to say, so pleae enjoy the third chapter.

Kanan's pov

Then I saw Rune pull out a lightsaber when he ignite it was the color that surprised me;The color that his lightsaber was red,I pulled out my lightsaber and ignited it,and I saw Ezra do the same.I gave him a look and said a little to harshly."This is my fight Ezra and my fight alone".He then saw serious I was and put his hybrid lightsaber up.Rune then said in a half sadistic and half boring tone."Trying to teach your padawan to be a coward like you are DAD"!I notice he'd yelled the last part with hatred."Rune come back to the light, also come back to me,please son,I don't want to fight or to hurt my own blood,son".I said with mixed emotions in my tone."too BAD,Rune is dead,AND HE'S NOT COMING BACK AGAIN"! he yelled while lunging at me with now bloodish red eyes.He swings his lightsaber with much speed and force,that I have barely enough time and strength to block.Then I hear crates being drop and Sabine and Zeb pulling out their weapons and started to shoot at my son that jump away from me and started to block their shots at him, in doing that I felt the force around me and pulled his red lightsaber out of his hand into my free hand,then I gave Sabine and Zeb a signal to stop with my hand,after I put Rune's lightsaber on my belt.Rune just stared at me with anger,fear,and hatred in his blood red eyes,while im walking towards him.I whispered."Im sorry son",in front him before I put my free hand up and waved it in front of Rune's face,while saying"you will fall asleep". I can tell he's fighting it,then I said to Ezra without looking away from Rune."Ezra together, with me now".me and him waving our free hands in Rune's face,while saying,"you will fall asleep".then my son collapsed onto the clearing's bare ground I put him up bridal style, and that when I realized we aren't that far away from the ghost,so I saw Hera at cargo bay ramp giving me a"I told ya so"look,then she asked."Where is Sabine and Zeb, Kanan"?before I could answer,Ezra said." they're getting the supply crates they drop in the clearing where Kanan was fighting his son,Rune who's a darkside user that has a red lightsaber and a vibro blade".Hera then looked at me with a stone eyed glare,while saying,"im going to tell Phoenix Home about this,Including Ahsoka,oh and Kanan,keep Rune in the med-bay with restraints on him,or you are gonna be in trouble with the rebels leaders".I knew she was right so all I said."Sure thing Hera",while walking into the ghost's cargo bay then into the small hallway that leads straight to the someday,and put my son on the med bed in there and tied rope on him to keep him from hurting the crew or himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hera's pov( finally again)

"specter 2 to Phoenix Home,I have some grave news about the person my crew rescued from Stygeon Prime,that involves Kanan"I said with dread and fear."Phoenix home to ghost crew we read you,and what about this grave news"said commander Sato."This grave new is about the person we rescued is a dark force user and is Kanan's son".I said while fiddling with the controls." captain syndulla what is his name,so we can interrogate him at base".Said commander Sato."Commander his first name is Rune,his last name is D-D-D-Dume,his age is 14 years old, and he's human just like Kanan is"." go back to Phoenix home,so the medical team can do a DNA test to see if he is Kanan Jarrus's son"."will do commander Sato".

Rune's pov

I open my eyes,after that I looked around and realized im tied up on a med-bay bed,then I looked to my left and saw my dad on a chair next to me meditating,when he heard me struggling to get up;he then got up to push me gently back down in the med bed,after he did that,he said"Hera wanted me to restrain you in the med-bay,so you won't hurt the rest of the crew or yourself,ok"?Then he sat back down in the chair. Then I felt the ship take off of Lothal into the atmosphere,then I felt we're in space,after that I heard the hyper-drive engine start to activate,and we jumped in hyperspace.I sense my dad felt it too.Then the door slide open to reveal Hera,that started to walk towards my dad and leaned down to whisper in his ear.Then he got up and said to me."I'll be right back, Rune,ok son".

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanan's pov

I heard the door slide open to reveal the person I don't want to talk to right now,which was Hera,she than started walking towards me and leans down and whisper in my ear that is opposite of where Rune is at,saying,"Kanan, we need to talk in the cockpit with Ahsoka,o-o-o-o-ok dear"then I decided in my head I'll to her and Ahsoka,so I got up then I said to Rune."I'll be back,Rune,ok son."I followed Hera out of the med bay,up the ladder,and into the cockpit,where I saw Ahsoka and commander Sato waiting for me and Hera."Kanan".After Ahsoka said that I decided to see what this is about by saying,"Ahsoka and commander, what do you want with my son,Rune"?"First Kanan, we wanted the medical team to do a DNA test on both of you,to see if he is your son.Second we want to bring him to Phoenix Home to question him,so we can see if he's a spy or not that your team accidentally rescued".I felt my temper rise a bit,and with my blood boiling a little,when I said."What if he's my long lost son,and if he is my son,then we did not "rescued" him on accident,all because the force wanted us to rescue him,because maybe the force willed me and him to find each other,and make a connection with him".Hera gave me warning glare at the way I talked to the Commander and General Tano. I glared right back a her with my own stone-hard glare. Ahsoka noticed this and said."Kanan stay down now and that's an order".I turned my stone-hard glare from Hera,right into her eyes,that is searching my face,but I decided to stand down by saying,"Ffine",with a bit of frustration. Ahsoka then looked at Hera and asked."Is he restrained so he won't hurt your crew or himself until you are at Phoenix Home base "?"Yes he is tied up on a med bed in our ship's med-bay, is there anything else"Hera asked while looking at me."No there isn't anything else, but until your crew gets back to base".Ahsoka said while looking at me with a look that said" we are going to talk",then she looked back at Hera and said."both of you are dismissed,see you at Phoenix home,including this dark force user".then her and Commander Sato's holograms disappeared.


End file.
